ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RyaNayR
Oh, well thanks for your help! I actually don't know how to fix it even with the stuff you gave me, so if I make you an admin for like a day, would you do it for me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 17:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I've already made you an admin. Just message me when you're done :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 18:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes for the timestamp, no for the Navbar thing (there wouldn't be a point for it x3), and as for the auto-update, I'm not really sure. There's no other pages that it would be useful on that I could see. As for other things, could you maybe make things a bit rounder? Like, the search bar and Navbar, instead of being boxy, could you maybe them more rounder? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 03:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! And thanks :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 04:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ryan, two things: #Can you either move or remove the time thing? If you can move it, could you do so so that it's inbetween the Lifestyle dropdown and the Username dropdown please? Right now it covers up the Username dropdown and it doesn't really look good, and you can't even see some of it. So I'd rather not have it that have it cause a problem x3 #Other than that, are you done? I just want to know so I don't remove your rights before you're done x3 Thanks for your help! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 22:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And the only thing I can think of is could you round the other boxes on the wiki? Like, the Wiki Activity and Chat boxes when your looking at a page? and if you can, could you maybe make those boxes slightly mint-green-ish in color? If not, that's okay, I just think it would be cool to match it with the wiki colors :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 01:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ryan! Try to make it just like white, but with a slight green tint please. :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 02:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ryan, one more thing that I thought of. Do you think you could make all of the staff's comments a mint green color? Not as light as the side box things, but not to dark either. Just so people know when a staff member is commenting :) Also, another admin has asked if you could make the lettering on the navbar a light purple color to make it easier to see, so could you also do that please? Thanks for all of your help again! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 16:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great! And as for the colored comments, yes, that is what I meant. I had a code for it once but it wouldn't work with the highlight name coding, so I took it off :/ I would help you, but I can't do much outside of siggies x3 The front page was from an old wiki I was on (which was take from another wiki itself xD) and then I applied for a make over on CC, so I'm really not that great at coding xD Ducksplash is the best coder (to my knowledge) on the wiki, and I'm sure he'd help you, but he's grounded, so x3 Again, I can't thank you enough for your help! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 17:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I thought it was great with white, but the other admin said change it, and I suggested purple to go with the wiki colors, after she turned down mint green. How about a light purpleish-blue color? Do you think that would work with it? And awesome :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 17:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Again, it looks great any way to me, but the other admin was the one who tought it should be changed x3 I think it's good now, so we'll just keep it as it is now :) Thanks for all of your help! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 18:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 18:40, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ryan, long time no see right? lol, anyway, I thought of one more thing you could try. As you'll see in this link, there's a wiki with a bit of coding on the main page were if you scroll over the box, it turns from the regular grey to a red color. Do you think you could do the same to the books on the side of every page? Like, you've already make them a pale green, so do you think you could make it so that when someone's mouse hovers over it, it turns to a emerald green? Thanks for your help even if you can't do it! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 21:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Holy crap, it's perfect <3 Thank you so freaking much! I love it, I really do. I have no idea how to repay you for this x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 00:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Ryan. Two things. One: the staff name colors aren't working again. Two: a lot of users have reported that the wiki has been lagging a bit, and I can confirm this as it is happening to me too. Do you think there's some coding you could take out? Thanks for all the work you've done, but if people can use the wiki, it seems a bit counter-productive, yeah? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 23:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry if I'm bothering you x3 I wasn't going to go to you for just one person, but then someone else said they were lagging too, and then I started to lag, so it was begining to get to big x3 Again, thanks for fixing it :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 00:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright! And yeah, before it didn't even load (this is using the new editor), now it does :D And after I publish by my edit, it doesn't always show up, but I just refresh the page and it works :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 01:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 22:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool! Also, would you mind doing me one more thing? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 01:58, February 7, 2014 (UTC) This page. Would you mind coding it into boxes? like, a big grid thing that has four spaces, one for the series name, one for the books in the series, one for the raiting, and one for the status. If you could do the majority of the colors, I'd change the status color depending on the story (red for coming soon, green for in progess, blue for done, and grey on hold), but the rest of it you could choose to make it look nice (tho mint green, salmon, and purple/black are great choices :3). Thanks! (If I was confusing, I can try to reexplain it x3) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 21:25, February 7, 2014 (UTC) That sounds great! Could we maybe call it My Writing? That way other people could use it? Also, if we were to do that, we'd need to add another space for type, because I only write Original Stories, so it would be usuless for me, but other people wirte poetry and fanfics too so x3 Thanks for your help again! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 01:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! :3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 03:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm grateful for all of the things that you've done, but the wiki is taking even longer to load now that it ever has. Is there some things (like the menus moving and stuff) that you can take out? I'd even be willing to give up the new search bar (but I think the navbar should stay as it is). I don't want of the cool coding to drive people away because they can't even edit the wiki, you know? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 16:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) It got really bad this morning (around 10AM EST) when I got on. Thanks. Again, I'm really greatful for all of your work and I love it, but it doesn't have a purpose if people can't use the wiki, you know? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 16:56, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for understanding :3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 18:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I think she means the new editor as a whole x3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 22:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Editor I figured I might as well answer you here It's not a new thing. Mostly I'm just complaining. Basically, the biggest issue I have with the new editor is he whole source code thing. I'm not liking the not being able to use wikicode in the visual editor and I'm not keen on the opening it up in a posh little thingy but I can get used to that. My main annoyance is the wikicode. Mostly I'm just irritable. The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] Never stop fighting. 22:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Herro Cool! I've always wanted to live in Washington, so that's pretty cool! And I think the template looks great, but I just don't know if people would use it. I mean, admins when they're leaving a series message maybe, but it just seems like a lot of work for everyday messages, you know? Bloody 20:39, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that would be awesome! Glad you're back :) Do you even lift, Bro? 22:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey, I was just wondering if you could make a template for talk bubbles? I've been wanting to make an updates sub-page for my user page and I was going to use the talk bubbles on it, but I can't figure out how to make them x3 Thanks anyway :3 [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 21:43, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hai! So, I left you a message above, so please look at it too :) Anyways, I've started up a new wiki for this cool book series that I'm into! I was wondering if you'd maybe want to help me with some coding things on it? Mainly stuff that you did on here, that I can't do xD Also, if you have time, maybe on another wiki as well? They're both about two book series that I love so x3 I understand if you're too bust tho :) Also, I don't know if you've seen, but I've also made a semi-return on CTCDW so :D Anyway, here's the link to my new wiki project thing: http://papergods.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Gods_Wiki (It looks girly, but the series is set in Japan so I modeled it after cherry blossoms which are pink so x3) Thanks! [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 06:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well first off... Pink doesn't always mean "girly", lol. I understand though. Second off, I would love to help out... Just, you may have to put up with me being inactive on and off, as my laptop is currently dead in the water, (the screen is dead and I'm trying to figure out a way to hook up an external monitor to it), so currently the only reason I'm even on here is because someone else let me use their computer. :As far as the bubbles template, I actually have worked on talk bubble template on another wiki, which I can transport over to here, and I'll get that done as soon as I can. :So once again, I am totally on board with helping out your other wikis, but like I said I can't really be on all the time. I'll try to do what I can through my phone and when I can use a computer. :Thanks again for your continued patience, and for being someone I can call a good friend! (I'm not sure if you realised that you posted this on both of our talk pages but x3) Of course I understand! I hope you can fix it/get a new one/whatever you want soon! And if you could do that for the talk bubbles that would be awesome! As of the other wiki, if you'll leave me a message there so that we can discuss things on the proper wiki, that would be great :) And I'm glad I can call you a friend too! I can't tell you enough how help you've been and how appreicative I am! (Btw, I hope you're liking Seatle (or is it just Washington state? I can't remember Dx). [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 22:16, July 18, 2014 (UTC)